1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved measuring tool and a method for its use.
2. Prior Art Statement
For the transmission of fluids, particularly liquids such as those used in hydraulic systems, many styles, types and sizes of hose assemblies are required. These hose assemblies, consisting of the hose itself and attached hose couplings, adapters and other hose fittings are designed to fit a variety of purposes and needs. The assemblies comprise fittings that may be male or female and are adapted to interfit other fittings in the same system. As a result of these many designs, the fluid transmission industry has developed a large variety of fittings having different diameters, types of threads, tapered extremities, flange dimensions, flange bolt dimensions, and other features. In addition, various hose diameters are required. This situation is further complicated since some of the above are measured in the metric system and others are measured in the English system. The user of hose assemblies is frequently faced with an identification problem. The user needs tools whereby he can measure dimensions and angles and determine the type of hose fitting that is in use or that is needed; or measure the hose itself.
Until now, the only means available to make measurements and identify types has been very crude, bulky, and inconvenient. The following devices are in present use:
1. The Gates Rubber Company: PA0 2. Parker-Hannifin Company: PA0 3. McGaffey, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,874,475, describes a pipe joint gauge. PA0 4. Davidiak et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,472, describes a vernier gauge. PA0 1. Outside diameters, metric and English systems: PA0 2. Inside diameters, metric and English systems: PA0 3. Angles of tapered hose fitting extremity:
Coupling Identification Measuring Tools. PA1 Thread Identification Guide. PA1 Templates. PA1 Power Link Adapters. PA1 End Fitting Size Chart. PA1 a. Coupling flange, SAE codes 61 and 62 PA1 b. Fitting bolt patterns, SAE codes 61 and 62 PA1 c. Male pipe thread PA1 d. Male J.I.C. thread PA1 e. Male Stecko coupling PA1 f. Hose PA1 g. O-Ring Boss PA1 a. Female pipe thread PA1 b. Female J.I.C. thread PA1 c. Hose PA1 a. 30.degree. metric, female PA1 b. 24.degree. metric, female PA1 c. 37.degree. J.I.C., male and female PA1 d. 45.degree. S.A.E., male and female PA1 e. 30.degree. J.I.S. metric, male
The Gates system requires the use of separate thread gauges, seat angle gauges, calipers, and identification guides. In order to identify the required features of a coupling, the user must apply these various devices to obtain measurements, then search through the guide to find the corresponding size. This is unwieldy and incomplete, since it does not permit identification of all the important features.
The Parker-Hannifin system is greatly limited in that it only provides a series of templates for measuring the nipples, and flare angles. The user must try these various templates in order to determine dimensions, then look through a guide to find the size. This is also unwieldy and incomplete.
The device described by McGaffey is particularly adapted to measure the angles on tapered, threaded fittings in which the taper extends the entire length of the fitting.
The gauge described by Davidiak et al is particularly adapted to measure the smaller diameter of an externally chamfered circular object and the larger inner diameter of an internally chambered object.